


When they split like Mitosis, that means Hypnosis

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sweet Voice, accidental hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Benrey just wanted him to calm down. He didn’t quite expect him to start getting all clingy and cute.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	When they split like Mitosis, that means Hypnosis

The others had gone on ahead and he and Gordon were alone.

Gordon was stressed out, like, all the fucking time. Dude needed to chill, sit back, let himself laugh a lil. 

Benrey tried his best to make him laugh with his jokes and pranks, but it always seemed to backfire, he just got more and more mad.

Dude’s head was gonna pop one of these days.

Was he going about this wrong?

Gordon was currently busy ranting about uh… something. He wasn’t really paying attention. 

“-You could have got us all KILLED back there and-“

Yeah, didn’t seem important. None of this was real so why get so worked up? Not like any of them could actually get hurt. Not permanently, anyways. They all had god mode enabled didn’t they? Haha, would be pretty terrible if they didn’t, and uh, lost a limb or something crazy like that. Haha, yeah, ouch. That would suck.

“-enrey. Benrey. Are you fucking listening to me?”

Oh shit was he talking to him?

“Uh, whuh?”

“Of course not, why should I expect anything less. Typical, just typical, why do I even bother trying to get through to that thick skull of yours, I should just-“

Oh yeah he was going on another rant. Boooooring. He should really calm down.

“AaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaah~”

Some of his juicy blue balls should help with that right? 

He misjudged his aim a little tho, and uh.

Woops, they all went down Gordons throat as he opened his mouth to shout some more.

He immediately stopped in his ranting, making a little choked noise. Well at least he wasn’t yelling now. 

“Oh lol, you ok?”

Benrey patted his back as he doubled over, coughing, blue drool dripping from his lips. 

That was a bigger dose than he had planned to give him, epic fail, prank gone wrong, big ol fucky wucky.

Gordon sputtered, and straightened up, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Guh- Benrey? Whu-?”

“My bad, totally overdosed you with my balls bro. You uh, you feeling big calm?”

“Hhhhhh-“

Gordon wobbled on his feet, and promptly collapsed.

“Oh shit, lil clumsy boy, lemme getcha.”

Benrey scooped him up, cradling his 6ft frame in his arms. Normally he would expect Gordon to struggle, demand to be put down but uh. Wow, he was really out of it, just lying limp, face relaxed, eyes half closed.

Cute.

Kind of nice seeing him like this. It was an accident but hey, maybe this was what Gordon needed. They could chill out for a little bit, until the sweet voice wore off. Maybe Gordon would stop being such a stick in the mud after this.

“Yo, wanna cuddle?”

He didn’t expect Gordon to answer but-

“Hh, yeah.” He had a little dopey expression on his face as he answered, expression all soft n shit. 

Oh sweet. He got the Gordon Freeman dlc season pass. Time to enjoy the shit out of this.

He sat down against a wall, rearranging Gordon to sit in his lap.

“Hella, uh, tell me if you wanna stop the hug train bro.”

“Mmmf-“

Gordon mumbled against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around him and  _ squeezed _ . Gordon nuzzled against him and kept making the  **_cutest_ ** fucking noises. 

This was 100% better than what he imagined, holy shit.

If only the HEV suit wasn’t in the way, they could get some proper skin to skin going.

Hang on.

He pushed Gordon away, who blinked in confusion, letting out a low whine as he tried to crawl back into place on his lap.

“Hold on a sec, jeez, needy today ain’t cha?”

Not that he wasn’t enjoying it mind, he was, but he never could help himself, he just had to tease him whenever he got the chance, even when he was too out of it to fire back, like now. 

“Hey, arms up for Benrey, please?”

To his surprise, Gordon obeyed immediately. Huh, weird. Was the sweet voice doing more than just calming him down?

As he reached around to undo the latches on the suit he decided to test his idea out.

“Uuhhh, can Gordon stick his tongue out for me, please and thanks?”

Gordon’s mouth drooped open and his tongue lolled out instantly. Haha,  _ nice _ . 

“Oh you’re being a good boy huh? Nice and behaved for Benrey?”

Gordon nodded. What a dope. 

“Haha, you can close your mouth now dude.”

He managed to unlatch the chest piece of the suit with a hiss, and tossed the chunk of metal to the side. Might have gotten a little dented with how hard he chucked it, but he could fix that later, it was fine.

“C’mere, lemme get the rest of your suit off.”

“Mm okay.”

Gordon leant back against him as he was gently undressed, stripped down to just a thin black bodysuit. He quickly shucked his own security vest off, and held Gordon close.

“You comfy bro?”

“Mmmm.”

“Nice.”

He gently patted Gordo’s hair, and snuck a quick kiss to the top of his head. He was just  _ too _ cute like this, couldn’t resist.

He couldn’t help but let loose some sweet voice bubbles into the air, making sure to aim up and away from the limp body lying on him. Didn’t need to fuck him up more than he already was. 

Gordon lifted his head up to gaze at the pink floating lights, eyes hazy. 

“Pretty…”

“Got the best seat in the house for the show huh?”

They sat in silence for a while, Benrey gently stroking at Gordon’s hair, tangling his fingers through his thick curly locks, gently scratching at his scalp. Gordon let out little sighs and gasps, melting into his touch.

“B- Benrey-“

“Uh, yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Whu- what the fuck. Where did that come from? 

“Uh, um? Sure that’s a good idea? You’re still all fucked up n shit.”

“Yeah, wanna kiss you…” 

Gordon gazed up at him, eyes lidded, face flushed pink, lips ever so slightly parted.

Well. Fuck. 

How was he supposed to say no to that?

“Hmm, well, don’t yell at me later when you regret it.”

“Mm I won’t. Been wanting to kiss you awhile.”

… oh yo wtf.

Shit, Gordon was seriously trying to kill him for real, the fuck. 

“So can I? Please?”

“Bbbbbbbb- hhh sure?”

His voice might have gone a little squeaky, but that was fine, Gordon didn’t notice, or, if he did, he didn’t say anything, just smiled up at him.

“Uh, if we’re doing this, lemme just-“ 

Gordon grabbed his face, lightly tugging him down to his level. 

“Oh- uh, ok?”

And here Benrey thought Gordon was totally out of it. Even now, the dude still wanted to hold onto that tiny sliver of control. 

“Kiss? Kiss for Gordon?” His voice was all breathy as he pleaded up at him. 

Pff, this guy. So bossy, he really needed to let Benrey take the reins for once.

“Hey, wanna close your eyes for me, please?”

Gordon blankly stared for a couple of moments before the command registered, and then obediently shut his eyes. 

Would be nice if Gordon listened to him like this all the time.

He imagined keeping him souped up on sweet voice, all pliant and obedient so he could lead him out of Black Mesa  _ his  _ way, no more arguments, no more fighting, Gordon following his orders all nice and polite. 

Just the two of them. The rest of the science team could handle themselves, but Gordon was bad news. Needed that extra bit of supervision, make sure he wasn’t stirring up trouble. Didn’t even have his fucking passport, Benrey could hardly leave him to wander the premises alone. 

Keep him addled and he could cuddle him like this all the time… 

Benrey looked back at Gordon. 

He was still waiting, eyes closed tight, for that kiss. Hah. Honestly, this guy. 

He shouldn’t keep him waiting.

Benrey slowly leant in, and pressed his lips against his. 

Gordon started at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed, humming into his open mouth.

Benrey pulled away quickly, ignoring the disappointed whine from Gordon.

“Uh, if you still wanna kiss me when you’re not all fucky, we can- we can continue this later.”

He mumbled, even as Gordon clawed at his shirt, trying to scramble high enough to reach his face. 

“Chill out and take a nap or something.”

Gordon paused, and drooped against him, sagging against his larger frame. 

Huh, sweet voice was one hell of a drug.

If he knew it was this easy to fall asleep on it he could have started bottling it and sold it as a sleeping medicine, make some quick bank on the side. 

Wait, no, that was probably illegal or something. He’d have to check Wikipedia later. 

Gordon was already snoozing away, drooling on his shirt. Haha, gross. 

Little drooly boy. Gordon Droolman.

Gordrool Droolman.

Haha got em. 

When he woke up he’d hit him with that for sure.

He would prolly get all mad.

Yeah, he was cute like this n all, but the Gordon he fell in love with- uh, no, the Gordon he was  **_best buds_ ** with, was a neurotic mess, and well, he wouldn’t have him any other way. 


End file.
